Not Over Yet
by sapphirewarrior15
Summary: Brenla, Maddie, and Kayla escape Solara Castle in order to stop a perilous alliance their father made. They soon befriend Zidane, Vivi, and Elsie. But, many things are still unsolved. Zidane hiding something, Elsie having memories that aren't hers, and an old enemy's return. Rated T for language and not-so-kiddie lovey stuff. (Takes place 4 years after the ending)
1. Prologue

The royal family of the Kingdom of Solara were heading to the Solaran capital, Lun, to see the play, _Matilda_. Curt, the king, was going to meet with Garland who claimed to be a man trying to atone for the mistakes he made on Terra. Chelsea, the queen, trusted Garland only because her husband trusted him. But, the princesses, Brenla, Maddie, and Kayla thought there was something off about Garland's explanation. They thought that Garland was suspicious and wanted to leave the castle and investigate. But, it was rather difficult with Curt and Chelsea having them on constant guard. Despite that, Kayla came up with a plan.

Brenla: Alright, what is the plan, Kayla?

Kayla: We watch the play until the intermission and then I will say that I have to go to the craproom.

Maddie: But, they'll send a guard to go with you...

Kayla: I have a plan for that!

Brenla: That doesn't involve knocking out anyone?

Kayla: Not this time. You guys will tell them that you'll come with me.

Maddie: Oh phew, I thought you planned on going alone.

Kayla: Then, we'll hijack the Lunavera and fly away to find someone that will help us.

Brenla: Oh...

Kayla: Don't worry, we'll only destroy people if they try to stop us!

Maddie: We'd better be careful with that ship. It's one of our kingdom's best airships.

Kayla: I know!

And so, the family left to see the play. And that is where the true story begins...


	2. Escape on the Lunavera

The family were getting ready to see the play. James, Maddie's so-called fiancee, was there too, for the play was to celebrate that they were getting married the next day. Maddie did not care about James and knew her family were forcing her to marry him for advantage. Unfortunately, James was only using her to become royalty. Little did her family know, the princesses were getting ready to put their plan in action.

Curt: Isn't this exciting? Tomorrow you're getting married, Maddie!

Maddie: No.

James: What?! Am I not handsome enough for your beauty. No one can be as handsome as me!

Kayla: The epitome of a narcissist...

Chelsea: Well, be excited because you're marrying James and that's that!

Brenla: Everyone, shut up!

Just then, Garland arrived with some of "his children" and the play began. Everyone except for the princesses and a few "children" seemed to be in high spirits. After several minutes of pure agony thanks to James' flirting with Maddie, the intermission finally arrived and Kayla activated her plan.

Kayla: Mom? Dad?

Chelsea: Hmm?

Kayla: I have to pee.

Chelsea: Not alone you're not. I'll send a guard.

Maddie: Me and Brenla could go with her.

Curt: Oh...well in that case go ahead.

Chelsea: Don't take too long. The intermission will end soon.

Kayla: Okay!

The trio of royals ran to get to the airship docks when Brenla felt someone tug onto her dress.

Brenla: Ah!

?: I-I'm sorry! It's just...um...

Maddie: Don't panic, just tell us what you need.

?: I need to get to the airship docks to meet with my friend.

Kayla: We were going there too! We could go with you!

Brenla: Are you taking the Lunavera?

?: Y-Yes?

Kayla: Great! We can go too!

?: Aren't you guys supposed to be at the castle? Princess Maddie's getting married tomorrow.

Maddie: Half of the reason we're leaving is to get away from that moron.

Kayla: The other we'll have to tell you on the ship!

The people ran for the ship when they ran into guards.

Guard 1: Stop right there, princesses!

Guard 2: You must return to your seats!

Brenla: You know how we told you not to knock anyone out?

Kayla: Yeah?

Brenla: I take that back!

Kayla: YES!

?: I can fight too!

The stranger took out a rod revealing that he used black magic like Maddie and in no time the guards were knocked out.

Maddie: Damn, sorry we got you caught up in this crap festival.

?: This isn't the first time I've gotten myself wrapped up in weird journeys. Ha ha!

Kayla: Speaking of which, what's your name, kid?

Vivi: My name's Vivi. Um, should I be talking like this around you guys?

Kayla: Nah, formalities are for prissy wack-jobs!

Maddie: Let's hurry to the dock.

Brenla: Yes, more guards should be on the way.

The group raced to reach the Lunavera before the intermission ended. When they reached the Lunavera in the docks, they found a boy with a black cloak blanketing his shoulders and shoulder length wispy gold hair dancing around his face. Vivi seemed happy to see him.

?: Vivi! You okay?

Vivi: Yeah! They're trying to leave the castle so they can help Maddie escape her wedding.

Kayla: There's another reason that we'll tell you once we leave!

?: It's a deal.

Brenla: What is your name?

Zidane: It's Zidane Tribal. Good to meet you all.

Kayla: Intermission should be over by now.

Maddie: We'd better hurry.

Brenla: What brought you two here?

Vivi: Um...

Zidane: We'll explain when we leave.

Kayla: Deal!

But, before they could get on...

Guard 3: Not so fast!

Guard 4: Release the princesses at once

Guard 5: If you don't, we will get Lord James.

Maddie: Stand down!

Guard 4: But, your Highness, your father said...

Maddie: I don't care what he said! Stand down!

Guard 3: Naturally we would, but your father ordered us to bring back.

Kayla: Looks like we're doing this the hard way.

Zidane took out the Ultima Weapon and hit Guard 3's sword with a loud clang. Vivi easily dispatched Guard 4 with Firaga. Maddie helped Zidane finish off Guard 3 who was sent packing. Guard 5 fled after a few hits from Kayla and Brenla. Soon enough, the three were gone and the heroes were free to leave. Brenla was the one flying the Lunavera, and the others were looking out over the edge after checking on the engines. But, as they were flying, they heard a loud bang...

**A/N**

**Sapphire: I need to stop getting writers block...Look at this mess of unfinished stories.**

**Kayla: Cheer up! At least you actually wrote something that's not a one-shot.**

**Sapphire: Yeah, true.**

**Kayla: At least Vivi's alive...Wait, how did that happen?**

**Sapphire: That will be explained in the story.**

**Kayla: Boo...**


	3. More Questions Than Answers

The group looked over the edge of the great ship and saw James with at least a dozen guards at his command. As the ship was taking off, Maddie fell backwards, but was caught by Zidane. Kayla was doing her best to protect Vivi while James was barking orders.

James: Capture those imbeciles and bring the princesses to me!

Guards: Yes, sir!

Kayla: BRENLA! TAKE OFF BEFORE HE TAKES US DOWN SOMEHOW!

Brenla: I'm...trying!

Maddie: Thanks for the save, Zidane.

Zidane: No prob-OW!

Vivi while trying to look fell on Zidane, and Maddie was trying to get through to Brenla. Kayla thought it was time to make an incredibly cruel joke from _Matilda. _

Kayla: MY MOMMY SAID, MADDIE HAS TO MARRY A NARCISSISTIC LOSER!

Zidane: Heh, I see what you did there.

Vivi: That was actually pretty funny.

James: That is not funny! Hand over the princesses!

Zidane: HOW 'BOUT NO?!

Despite James best efforts to keep the ship from leaving, the ship took off with a mighty roar of the engines. James watched in disbelief as the greatest ship in Solara left with the princesses on board.

James: I'll report to the king and queen. You will all look for that airship and seize those two fools that kidnapped them.

Guards: As you say!

...

Zidane looked out at the castle slowly vanishing from sight as they flew off into the horizon while Vivi looked very curious about the new land.

Maddie: I didn't think that plan would work as well as it did!

Kayla: See? Just because I'm 10 years old doesn't mean I'm a stupid donkey!

Zidane: Vivi...How did you...survive? I would think you would've stopped by now...

Vivi: I...I don't really know...

Kayla: We'll find out sometime!

Maddie: My concern is how Garland survived.

Brenla: Yes! A fall like that should've killed him upon impact.

Zidane: ...

Vivi: I swear he died! I don't know what happened!

Maddie: Kuja would love that!

Kayla: If you mean killing him, then yeah.

Zidane: *pant* *pant*

Brenla: That needs to be investigated first. We'll focus on Vivi after that's been settled.

As they were pondering, Maddie noticed Zidane was breathing rather quickly and shaking like a leaf. Soon enough, the others noticed Zidane's strange behavior.

Vivi: Zidane? A-Are you okay?

Zidane: I..I...*shivers*

Maddie: Talk to us man!

Zidane: Gar...land...

Kayla: He's getting me mind boggled...

Zidane: Please...

Before he collapsed in Maddie's arms. His teammates scrambled to get him to a room to recover. Poor Vivi was shaking in fear wondering what was wrong with the person he saw like a brother.

Kayla: May I ask a question?

Vivi: Y-Yeah?

Kayla: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

Maddie: I wish I knew the answer...

Brenla: Poor thing must've been through something.

The group moved on to getting ready for bed, but Vivi was still frightened. Why did he suddenly faint? What was it he knew about Garland? What was he trying to say? Questions were all over his mind, but he got ready to sleep nonetheless. He didn't want to be awake all night trying to find out something that he wouldn't find yet.

Vivi: Zidane...you aren't telling me something. Why can't you tell me?

Little did he know that the princesses were wondering the same thing...

Brenla: I...I don't understand...

Kayla: Me neither...What happened to me being smart?

Maddie: He knows something...That's for sure...

Kayla: Maybe we should start with how they arrived?

Maddie: Good idea. Vivi!

Vivi ran in and said...

Vivi: Is everything okay?

Brenla: We just want to ask a question.

Vivi: Um...okay?

Kayla: How did you guys get into the castle?

Vivi: Zidane had vanished from Alexandria 3 months before now. I found him while I was wandering Solara and asked me to help him find someone to help him stop Garland.

Maddie: Did you ask him how he got to Solara?

Vivi: No...

Brenla: I'd like you to ask him that when he wakes up.

Vivi: Okay.

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: Cliffhangers! Mwahahaha!**

**Eiko: AWW!**

**Kayla: SON OF AN OGLOP!**

**Kuja: Seriously?**

**Sapphire: Accept it, Kuja.**

**Steiner: Wait...why did he faint? WHAT'S HE HIDING?!**

**Sapphire: Can't spoil. Sorry, Steiner. It'll be revealed in the story.**

**Steiner: Alright...**


	4. Nightmares Stemmed from Fear

Run...

Run...

RUn aWay...

BeForE...

He cAtchEs yOu...

Those were the only things crossing Zidane's mind as he ran away from Garland...from the terrifying experiments he was using on rebelling Genomes. He jumped into a dark hole and landed perfectly on his feet. Zidane nervously looked around at only the pitch-black abyss around him. He began to hear what sounded like a horribly distorted version of Garland's voice tell him...

Return...

Zidane: Wha-

I willl show you what happens...

Zidane: Stop!

When MY creations defy me!

Zidane: Please...

I will destroy everyone you care about...

Zidane: D-Damn it...

And I'll take pleasure in showing you their corpses and watching you fall to the emotions I gave you!

Zidane: DAMN IT, STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP!

You will live through hell...

Zidane: If...you touch them...Garland...

You will suffer even more for your defiance...

Zidane: I WILL RUIN YOU!

Zidane was shaking in a horrible mixture of hatred, agony, anger, and fear. The raw emotions being let out all at once triggered his Trance. This was rewarded with an insane chuckle from Garland.

Your agony is too amusing to watch.

Zidane suddenly didn't even care if Garland was watching him. He was so terribly lonely. He had been alone for what felt like a year. Zidane wanted somebody to reach out to him. Somebody...Anybody...Garnet...Vivi...even Kuja would suffice. He just didn't want to be alone anymore.

Zidane: ...

Ha Ha Ha! Am I already getting to you?

Zidane: Garnet...Dagger...Can you...hear me? Please...Get me out of here...

Garland's laughter continued to ring out as Zidane made his mindless pleas out of his crippling loneliness. No matter who he called out to, his pleas remained unanswered.

Zidane: Somebody...Any...body...Please...help...me...

...

Zidane's eyes flashed open in the middle of the night. That horrible scene in the abyss...was just a dream? Zidane was panting and sweating profusely. He looked to his right to see Vivi sleeping in the bed next to his. Zidane finally began to calm down and went into the bathroom nearby to finish calming himself from the terrifying nightmare.

Meanwhile, Vivi woke up to find Zidane's bed empty. How long had he been awake? Vivi decided to see if he went to the front of the ship when he discovered that the bathroom light was on. Vivi knocked on the door to see if he was in there...

Zidane: Uh...h-hang on.

Vivi: Are...you okay? You don't usually wake up this time of night.

Zidane: I'll be...out in a m-minute...

So, Vivi returned to their room when, a few moments later, Zidane came back to the bedroom looking pale and woozy. Come to think of it, his voice sounded rather shaky in the bathroom.

Vivi: You don't sound like you're feeling well at all.

Zidane: No...not really...

Vivi: What's wrong?

Zidane: H-Had a horrible...dream...*shivers*

Vivi: What was it about?

Zidane: I...forgot most of it...but, I know Garland...broke me...

Of course, that was a lie, for he remembered every detail. But, he couldn't tell Vivi. Or else...

Vivi: Don't worry, I know he was revived, but he won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it.

Zidane: T-Thanks...Vivi.

Vivi: Just know you can tell me anything, okay?

Zidane: Okay...

But, then, Zidane began to shiver even more.

Zidane: So...cold...

Vivi: Zidane!

Vivi wrapped Zidane around the blanket on the latter's bed. He then discovered that Zidane had horrible chills and looked pained.

Vivi: Are you sure you're okay?

Zidane: I...don't...know...I feel like...I'm having...my...energy...

Zidane couldn't finish that statement before he passed out again. Vivi knew he had to tell the others. This could've been some dangerous disease or something.

Vivi: Hang in there.

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: Cliffhangers! Keep em coming till I pass out!**

**Kayla: OH CRAP!**

**Caleb: What...the hell just happened?**

**Sapphire: Wait till the next chapter, foolish humans! Mwahahaha!**

**Kayla: Kuja...Did you put Sapphire under a spell?**

**Kuja: Of course, I'm the one to blame...**

**Caleb: Let's end it here okay?**


	5. The Girl with Pink Eyes

Vivi quickly ran into the princesses' room and shook them awake.

Brenla: Ugh...Vivi?

Maddie: Wha...

Kayla: What?! Does something need destruction?

Vivi: No, something worse.

Maddie: Oh no...

Brenla: What happened?

Vivi: It's Zidane...

Vivi swiftly explaned everything that happened in the room that night. The princesses were stunned and decided to set course to the nearest land.

Maddie: Brenla, what's the closest place we can go without being ratted out?

Brenla: How about we go to the ruins of Madain Sari?

Maddie: Brenla...there's nowhere to seek medical attention. Zidane could have a terrible illness.

Kayla: We don't even know if it's lethal or not!

Maddie: How about Burmecia?

Kayla: You know what? That's a great idea!

Vivi: Even better, we have a friend from Burmecia! Maybe she could help us!

Brenla: Who is this friend, Vivi?

Vivi: Freya Crescent. She was friends with Zidane.

Kayla: Then it's decided! We're off to Burmecia!

They reset the ship's autopilot to put it on course to Burmecia and went back to bed. But, Vivi couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Zidane who's chills thankfully dissipated. Even though one would say he's getting better, Vivi couldn't be sure. No one could to be honest. Later that night, Vivi finally fell asleep again. The next morning, Kayla was the first one awake being a morning person. Kayla decided to check on the ship and discovered that they were almost at the dock. She raced to her sister's beds to wake them up.

Kayla: Hey! Dumb and Dumber! Wake up!

Maddie: Morning, Kayla...

Brenla: Must you wake us up in such a crude manner?

Kayla: We're almost at Burmecia! Get the others!

Maddie was quick to run into Vivi and Zidane's room.

Maddie: Vivi! Are you awake?

Vivi: Sort of...

Maddie: Wake up Zidane and fill him in on where we're going and that we're almost there.

Vivi: Okay.

As soon as Maddie left the room, Vivi climbed onto Zidane's bed and shook him hoping that he would wake up peacefully. Thankfully, Zidane stirred to meet Vivi's excited stare.

Zidane: Vivi? What's...going on?

Vivi: The princesses changed course to Burmecia. We're almost there.

Zidane: Heh. These guys are always on the move aren't they.

Vivi: Hee Hee. Yeah.

Soon everyone was on the front of the ship looking out at the morning sun rising the kingdom of Burmecia. Kayla smiled energetically at the others.

Maddie: Good morning, Zidane.

Zidane: Hey, guys.

Brenla: The view is sooooo beautiful...

Kayla: *coughs*

Vivi: Are you okay, Kayla?

Kayla: I'm *cough* fine. Just choked on *cough* drool.

Zidane: Eww...I did that a few times...

The Lunavera landed on the docks of Burmecia after a while of anticipation. As they left the docks, Brenla had a clever idea.

Brenla: How about we take the path through the fields? James' troops probably will scout the towns in Burmecia.

Kayla: You actually have a point...

Vivi: The people too.

Zidane: They'll probably try to get you guys back to Solara.

Maddie: Yeah, that would be a smarter idea than fighting our way through the cities.

The group ultimately decided to go through the fields and forests in Burmecia. As they were walking around, Kayla started racing away from the group with a shocked look on her face.

Kayla: GUYS! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!

The group ran to follow Kayla and saw what she found. A Genome girl that looked like she couldn't be anymore than eleven years old.

Zidane: What the-How the hell did a Genome get here?!

Vivi: Wait a second...

Maddie: What's up?

Vivi: She...has the same chills that Zidane had!

Brenla: What?

Kayla: Now that's just weird...

Zidane: Is this a disease that's spreading to the Genomes?

Brenla: We need to get to a medical center immediately!

As the group raced to leave the fields, Zidane looked downward and thought to himself...

Zidane: Was this "disease" a result of Garland's experiments? Garland, what did you do?

Realizing that the others would abandon him if he didn't hurry, he quickly ran after the group. But, as the group were racing forward, the girl began to wake up.

Kayla: Slow down, crap heads! She's waking up!

Brenla: OH!

Zidane: Was that dramatic gasp really necessary, Brenla?

?: Ugh...*yawns*...Huh?

Vivi: Are you okay? We found you on the ground and trying to find a medical place for you.

?: I think I'm okay. I can move okay.

Zidane: How did you get here?

?: I...Hmm...Yeah...How did I get here?

Maddie: Wait, you don't remember?

?: Actually...I don't remember anything aside from my name.

Kayla: Well? What's your name then?

Elsie: My name's Elsie. Good to meet you!

Brenla: My name is Princess Brenla. Heiress to throne of-

Kayla: SWEET MOTHER OF OGLOPS! JUST SAY YOUR NAME AND BE DONE WITH IT!

Maddie: Anyway, my name's Maddie.

Kayla: I'm Kayla, bringer of enemy destruction.

Vivi: You can call me Vivi.

Zidane: The name's Zidane.

Elsie: Hee Hee, you look just like me, Zidane!

Zidane: That's...kind of a thing with Genomes.

Elsie: So, that's why I have a tail!

Zidane: How about we get going to the medical center? I think there might be a disease the Genomes are susceptible to.

Elsie: Uh oh...

Vivi: So, we're gonna see if the doctors know.

Elsie: Then, can I come? I don't want to be alone...

"I don't want to be alone." That was a line that touched a nerve within Zidane. He felt very lonely on his journey through Solara. Zidane was only lucky he reunited with Vivi there. Otherwise, it probably would've been a lot longer. He despised being alone and could understand her feelings.

Zidane: Of course you can. Can't leave a kid like you all alone and lost out there.

Elsie: YAY!

Brenla: Let's get going now. We don't want James and his guards to find us.

Elsie: Who's James? Is he a bad guy?

Maddie: Yep, we're trying to stay away from him.

Elsie: Okay!

The group continued on their way to the medical center with their new friend Elsie. But, Zidane noticed something about Elsie that most genomes didn't have. She had pink eyes. Zidane was a bit shocked, but decided to keep it to himself fearing that he would scare Elsie with the fact that Genomes didn't normally have pink eyes. But, the concern still lingered in the back of his mind.

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: Boy, oh boy...**

**Kayla: Congratulations, this story is the first to reach 5 total chapters counting the prologue.**

**Jewel: Congrats!**

**Caleb: Aw no...You guys are starting to sound like the Harvest Goddess in Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns...**

**Sapphire: I'm really proud of how story turned out. Thanks for the support everyone that took time to read this story. Final Fantasy IX is a beautiful game and deserves more recognition. You guys' support is the reason I feel motivated to write. But, the story isn't done yet, so keep reading. Love you all! **


	6. Yet Another Mystery

The group were walking through Burmecia when it began to rain again. Yeah sure, earlier it was rather cloudy, but it started raining only about an hour later. Luckily for them, they were almost at the medical center.

Kayla: UGH! I hate rain...

Elsie: Eww, Does it always rain here?

Zidane: Yeah...it's almost always raining here in Burmecia.

Maddie: Yeesh, I feel bad because they almost never get to see the sun...

Brenla: I think this is the place.

Vivi: Yep! This is it.

The party arrived in the medical center which Elsie was told by Vivi that it was in the outskirts of the town. They picked this place because there wouldn't be as many people in the outskirts. When they arrived, there was no one in the office other then the attendants of the office making it easy to get in.

Doctor Fennel: Hello, I am Doctor Fennel, and I will be helping you all. What seems to be the problem?

Zidane: Well...

...

In Alexandria, the sun was shining brightly over the castle. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits...well mostly everyone. The beautiful Queen Garnet was looking out from the balcony with a sad and longing gaze. Steiner and Beatrix did what they could to the queen in high spirits, but she still seemed to have a longing look on her face.

Beatrix: Is there something wrong, your Highness?

Garnet: Beatrix...I...

Beatrix: You miss Zidane, don't you?

Garnet: Of course I do. I finally got to see him again only for him to vanish again.

Steiner: Excuse me, Am I intruding on anything?

Garnet: Not at all, Steiner. I just...really wish Zidane was here.

Steiner: Your Highness, if we knew where he was, we'd already be there looking for him.

Garnet: I just feel awful knowing something could've happened.

Beatrix: We initially came to inform you that the nobles are ready for the meeting.

Garnet: Of course, I'll be there.

And with that, Beatrix and Steiner were gone. Garnet walked towards the door to what was once her mother's quarters and paused. She looked down and thought...

Garnet: I'm not going to sit by and do nothing. I'll...I'll plan my escape tonight.

...

Doctor Fennel: I...don't understand. Both of you are completely fine.

Elsie: How can that be?

Zidane: Now that's just weird.

Doctor Fennel: The chills and the fainting are definitely troubling. But, I can't think of a diagnosis that fits this description.

Maddie: Hmm...

Kayla: Weirdness at it's finest.

Brenla: Thank you, Doctor.

Doctor Fennel: No problem.

Vivi: Bye, madam.

The princesses and their new friends left even more confused than ever. If there was no illness, then what was going on. But, as they left, the group ran into yet another question.

Elsie: I think I have a memory!

Vivi: Really?

Elsie: Who's Dagger?

Zidane: Wha-

Kayla: What is it?

Vivi: But-How the-

Zidane: How do you know Dagger, Elsie?

Elsie: I don't know who Dagger is. I just had a memory and someone was calling out to a Dagger.

Brenla: We came for answers and left with more questions.

Elsie: How annoying...

Maddie: Zidane, who's Dagger?

Zidane: Uh...

Vivi: Let's go someplace private.

They ran into an abandoned shack that was close to the medical center. Zidane explained who Dagger was and the journey to save Gaia.

Kayla: So...Dagger is actually Queen Garnet?

Vivi: Pretty much.

Zidane: Don't ever tell anyone. Just in case she decides to go out again.

Maddie: Deal!

Brenla: She escaped kind of like us.

Elsie: So, Dagger's a queen.

Zidane: Yep.

The group left the shack and went on their merry way...

Elsie: Wait! Where do we go?

Maddie: I...

Kayla: Don't know?

Maddie: Excatly.

Brenla: How about we look for a spot to camp...it's getting late.

Vivi: Yeah! Good idea.

Elsie: And, while were there, we can figure out where to go from here.

Zidane: Okay!

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: And Garnet's here at last!**

**Kayla: And she's gonna pull something big!**

**Sapphire: Yeah...I made a mistake last chapter.**

**Kayla: Yeah you did.**

**Sapphire: I was just informed on a review that it's always raining in Burmecia. I feel so dumb for forgetting that. I tried to fix it in this chapter, but I still felt pretty dumb because that was a pretty easy thing to remember.**

**Kayla: Well, that's all for today folks.**

**Sapphire: See you all in Chapter 6.**


	7. Making an Ally from an Enemy

Night had fallen in Alexandria, and Garnet was ready to leave. She had her white mage's cloak on and got ready to leave through the window. She couldn't wait any longer for her friend...or even lover to come home. Garnet had heard rumors about the Genomes being experimented on and worried even more for Zidane. If something happened, she wasn't going to wait for someone to save him. Garnet was going to find him and bring him home.

Garnet: My people...I'm so sorry for being so selfish.

But before she could even open the window, she heard the door open. She turned to see Steiner at the door with Beatrix at his side. Garnet looked down knowing her plan had failed before she could even carry it out.

Steiner: Your Highness...

Beatrix: What...do you plan on doing?

Garnet knew she had no other option than to tell the truth. She couldn't think of a lie persuasive enough to get them to leave.

Garnet: I...I'm leaving. I've heard the rumors, and I'm afraid that something has befallen Zidane. I cannot just sit here and wait anymore. It's selfish...I know. But, I simply cannot.

Beatrix: But, Your Highness...who'll watch over the kingdom?

Garnet: The royal council will watch over Alexandria in my stead until I return. Please...understand.

Steiner: Very well. We shall accompany you.

Beatrix: All you had to do was ask, Your Highness.

Garnet: You...You would?

Steiner: Absolutely!

Beatrix: By your lead.

Garnet: Thank you...I owe you both.

Beatrix: Not at all. We're simply doing our duty.

The trio sneaked out of the window and got ready to board the Hilda Garde 3. Garnet was elated that Steiner and Beatrix were so understanding to not just let her leave, but leave with her. She let a small smile bloom on her face and whispered in the night...

Garnet: Don't worry, Zidane. Wherever you are, I'll find you and bring you home. I can...feel you calling me. I'm coming.

...

Night befell Burmecia, and the group found an empty cave near the mountains. Kayla and Elsie brought firewood, Vivi and Brenla destroyed monsters that invaded the campsite, and Maddie and Zidane lit the campfire. After helping Kayla, the group caught Elsie practicing archery with a beautifully crafted bow.

Vivi: Where did you get that bow? It looks really well-crafted.

Elsie: I don't know. I just had it with me when I woke up.

Maddie: I get it...

Vivi pulled out the Mace of Zeus to show everyone.

Vivi: I got this during our journey to save Gaia.

Kayla: It looks a little like Maddie's rod.

Zidane: This is what I got. It was underwater and I got it while swimming.

Brenla: Lovely.

Zidane showed everyone the Ultima Weapon he used to fight off the guards at Solara's castle. Then, Kayla pulled out her spear and began to show off a bit.

Kayla: This is Silvera. It's one of Solara's sacred weapons.

Maddie: This is the second weapon, Mune.

Brenla: Finally, this is Xemna, the sword of the moon and most certainly-

Kayla: You're blabbing again.

Elsie: They picked great weapons.

They began to chat the night away and before they knew it, it was time for bed. The group had went to sleep. Well, everyone except for Zidane who still had a lot of questions, most of them being about Elsie. Why did she have memories of Dagger? Why did she seem to have a soul? Did Garland create her that way, or is there something else going on? He also found it sad that she was just another Genome that was probably made for mass destruction. After a while, he got tired of thinking and asking himself questions he didn't know the answers to. He got so tired that he fell asleep anyway.

Morning came and the group were still asleep until they heard...

?: FOUND YOU!

The group shot up and found James standing there with guards all around them. Elsie grew frightened and hid behind Zidane.

Maddie: James! Why are you here?

James: I've come to bring you home! Yesterday was supposed to be our wedding day. Thanks to these two dolts, our wedding was ruined.

Kayla: No, just cancelled.

James: Those fools kidnapped you and-

Maddie: THEY DIDN'T KIDNAP ANY OF US YOU IDIOT!

Brenla: Maddie is right, we left the castle by our own will.

Kayla: The truth is we had planned our escape earlier that day.

James: Hmm?

Maddie: We needed to find out what Garland was up to and planned the escape for that reason.

Brenla: If we didn't think anything was going on, nothing would've happened.

James: I'm still taking you home. King Curt still needs you at the castle and I must have my marriage with that beautiful woman.

That was the last straw for Zidane. He couldn't stand James being so selfish and knew from experience that James didn't truly love Maddie.

Zidane: You know what...

James: Maddie, let's go home. Your kingdom needs our union. A woman should never be fighting. They should be-

Zidane: JUST SHUT UP!

Everyone turned to the enraged genome in shock. Vivi had never seen Zidane get this angry at someone in a while.

Zidane: If you really loved her, you would never treat her like this! You're one of the most selfish people I've ever met.

James: Like I said, women should be cooking and cleaning at home. They should be taking care of the children. Women should never-

Zidane: THE GIRL I LOVED FOUGHT ON THE FRONT LINES! HELL, WE HAD A LITTLE GIRL WHO WAS A GOSH DAMN SUMMONER! SHUT UP GET THAT BULLCRAP OUT OF EVERYONES FACE YOU DAMN MORON!

James: How dare you talk to a nobleman like this you foolish boy? I'll have you know-

Zidane: Oh? More bullcrap? Go on, let's hear it!

?: Ha ha ha ha ha!

James: Who's there?

?: This is astonishingly hilarious! Women, unable to fight? Please keep that pathetic statement to yourself.

Zidane and Vivi looked at each other with wide eyes as they recognized the voice that was strolling towards them.

Vivi: K-Kuja?!

Kuja: This is simply hysterical. Theatrical even. You? Marry this young woman? Don't make me laugh!

Zidane: Tell me, James! Why do you really want her?

Elsie finally came out from behind Zidane and yelled...

Elsie: Yeah! You don't care!

James: You have no evidence of that horrible claim!

Vivi: Really? The evidence is right there!

Zidane: You could care less about what Maddie wants! Trying to tell her she can't fight? She said she wanted to help us, and you denied her so you could have your DAMNED wedding.

Kuja: If you care so much, why would you deny her of what she wants. You want to control her. You want something she simply doesn't have.

Elsie: Leave us alone! Beat it!

James finally gave up and told the party and Kuja that they would report to Curt. Everyone turned to Kuja and...

Zidane: Did...Did my attempt to save you...it worked?

Kuja: I used a teleportation spell on the two of us, but I didn't think I would have the strength to make it actually work. But, yes, it did work.

Zidane: I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE ALIVE!

Vivi: Long time no see...Kuja.

Kuja: I understand if you do not immediately trust me.

Vivi: I'd be lying if I said I did, but I'm telling the truth when I say that I'm glad to see you alive.

Kuja: I...thank you. So, the princesses of Solara are here.

Maddie: Well, it's good to meet you, Kuja.

Kayla: Let's cause destruction to our enemies together.

Kuja: I think I'm going to like you, Princess Kayla.

Kayla: Just Kayla. Formalities can burn for all I care.

Brenla: My name is Brenla, heiress to-

Kayla: WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT PART!

Kuja: Is that a genome with a soul over there?

Elsie: I'm Elsie. I suppose I lost my memories, but the memory I do have is weird.

Vivi: She has a memory of Garnet.

Kuja: Now...I have no idea how that could be.

The group set out, for it wouldn't be long before James brought more guards to seize them. Kuja still looked a bit suspicious of Elsie, but held his tongue.

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Kayla: KUJA?!**

**Eiko: WHOA! That...I didn't expect.**

**Caleb: What...da hell?**

**Sapphire: For now, let's end it here.**


	8. Long Time No See, Freya

Zidane tried his best to fill in Kuja on what happened without mentioning his captivity, but it was rather difficult with Kuja seeming to have a sixth sense. In the end, Zidane didn't think Kuja believed him. Nonetheless, Kuja let him off. Elsie was skipping merrily as they walked with the intent of returning to the Lunavera. That's when Maddie decided to explain their escape intentions.

Maddie: Hey guys?

Kuja: Hmm?

Maddie: I want to tell you guys the other reason we left the castle.

Elsie: What was the first reason?

Vivi: The first reason was to escape James.

Elsie: Oh yeah...

Kuja: That dogfish...

Maddie: The second reason was because...bear with me...Dad was making an alliance with Garland.

Vivi: What the-

Zidane: WHAT THE HELL?!

Kuja: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR FATHER MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH THAT PIECE OF SKIN-CRAWLING BULLCRAP?!

Elsie: But...why? If they knew he was a bad guy, why would he do it?

Kayla: Because Garland said he was trying to atone for his mistakes, Dad believed him.

Kuja: He's full of crap. I don't know what state of delusion this man was under, but Garland is an actor that doesn't belong on the stage.

Brenla: We're trying to find people to help us see if he's lying or not.

Maddie: Because we don't have any proof that he's lying.

Zidane: Yeah...that's true.

Vivi: We would need concrete evidence that he's lying.

Maddie: That's why we escaped that night.

With the escape being cleared up, the group went on their merry way to the Lunavera. Just as they thought everything was alright, Zidane and Elsie suddenly let out screams of agony. The duo were both holding their heads in pain.

Elsie: Owww...My head...Why does it...hurt...

Zidane: Ugh...What...the hell?

Maddie: Oh geez! Are you two okay?

Elsie: I...think so. Zidane?

Zidane: Yeah but...what happened?

Kayla: Now I...really don't get it.

Kuja: I wonder...

Zidane: Kuja?

Kuja: Could Garland have something to do with this?

Vivi: Maybe...I don't know.

At last, they arrived at the grand Lunavera. Elsie squealed with excitement as she scurried to random areas of the ship. Kuja once again had a careful eye on Elsie as the group took off.

...

Garnet looked out from the front of the Hilda Garde III as the ship was headed to Burmecia. She was going there hoping Freya would know something about Zidane's whereabouts. Even just a clue would be enough to Garnet. Burmecia's signature rain started to fall implying that they were almost there.

Beatrix: As you have probably suspected, we're almost at Burmecia, your Highness.

Garnet: Thank you, Beatrix.

Steiner: I still sometimes can't believe that I befriended that damned monkey *chuckles*.

Beatrix: To think, five years ago we were rivals, now we're together.

Garnet: If I had told myself from five years ago that you two would be friends much less a thing, I probably would've laughed.

Steiner: My younger self would probably burst out laughing and told me I was crazy.

The three joked around on the Hilda Garde III until it landed in Burmecia. It had been a long time since she had last set foot there. Luckily, no one seemed to recognize the queen under her disguise. They looked around for a while when they heard someone call out to them.

Freya: Dagger!

Garnet: It's been a while Freya. Have you been okay?

Freya: I've been wonderful, Dagger. What brings you here?

Garnet: I need to ask, have you seen Zidane anywhere?

Freya: Unfortunately, I haven't seen him in a few months.

Garnet: Everyone's said that, sadly.

Freya: I've...actually been looking for him myself.

Beatrix: Then, would you like to join us? We've been searching for him too.

Freya: Heh, I don't see why not.

Steiner: Splendid!

Just then, the group heard someone yell...

?: LEAVE ME ALONE!

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: Welcome to Sapphirewarrior15! Aka, the queen of cliffhangers!**

**Kayla: Someday, I'm gonna destroy your room if you keep this up.**

**Caleb: Bruh, no.**

**Kuja: Not on my watch.**

**Zidane: Someone hold her...**

**Beatrix: Got you covered!**

**Kayla: OKAY FINE! LET ME GO!**

**Sapphire: Thanks Beatrix! **

**Beatrix: No problem.**

**Sapphire: Anyway, I finally got Freya in the story. **

**Kayla: FINALLY!**

**Caleb: That's all and farewell!**


	9. Darkness Under Joy

Garnet and the others turned in shock to a young lady with platinum blonde hair, almost white. She was running away from a man who seemed determined to capture her. Freya immediately jumped into action and chased the two into an alley way. The man thought he had cornered her and chuckled arrogantly.

Man: You aren't getting away little lady.

Freya: And you aren't gonna be awake much longer.

That was all that was said before Freya knocked the man unconscious and the lady yelped in surprise. Garnet and the others ran over to her not long after.

Steiner: Are you hurt, ma'am?

?: N-No...

Beatrix: That's good to hear.

?: I...normally use knuckles to fight, but I didn't have them on nor did I have to put them on.

Garnet: I understand. No need to worry too much.

Freya: We'd best get going, Dagger.

Garnet: Of course.

?: Wait! Before you go, there's something I must ask you.

Steiner: What is it?

?: Have you...heard the rumors about the Genome experiments?

Beatrix: Y-Yes. That's why we're here.

Garnet: Someone very close to my heart was a Genome, and he went missing.

?: I think the rumors are true. I felt magic signatures on Terra that shouldn't be there.

Freya: Wait a second! You can feel magic?

?: Y-Yes...

Steiner: I've never heard of such an ability...

?: Perhaps...maybe I could join you on your search? I can't exactly locate him, but I can get magic residue from him if he uses magic.

Garnet: Of course you can join us! Does his trance count?

?: Yes, I can search for remnants of his trance energy.

Freya: I'm Freya, she's Dagger, he's Steiner, and she's Beatrix.

Felicia: My name's Felicia. It's good to...meet you.

The group headed for the Hilda Garde with Felicia and got the ship ready for take off.

Felicia: You're really the queen of Alexandria, Garnet, are you not?

Garnet: You could tell?

Felicia: You had the same magic as her.

Beatrix: Should've remembered...

Steiner: Since she uses white magic, she would have a lot of magic.

Felicia: What is your friend's name...your Highness.

Garnet: Zidane...

Beatrix: Zidane Tribal.

Felicia: I'll try to search for anything from his trance form.

Steiner: Thank you, Felicia.

Felicia closed her eyes for a few moments, but then opened them looking rather disappointed.

Garnet: Well?

Felicia: I'm...sorry. But, there's only very faint remnants in Solara.

Garnet: Then that's where we're going.

Steiner: But, your Highness, we don't even know if he's really there.

Beatrix: While that may be true, we may still find a clue.

Freya: I heard that the princesses left the castle with outsiders for unknown reasons.

Felicia: Perhaps, Zidane had something to do with it.

The Hilda Garde was then taking off for Solara. Garnet looked out her window with a smile. Things were finally beginning to look up. Maybe she would find Zidane safe and sound after all. Maybe all would be as it was before. But, something told her that the latter statement wouldn't be true.

...

Zidane looked in confusion at the wheel of the Lunavera. Kuja was playing babysitter and making sure Elsie didn't get into something she shouldn't. When everyone was on board, Zidane looked around for a moment and asked...

Zidane: Yo! Where are we going?

Maddie: Uh...

Brenla: Bozenburg, James' homeland.

Kuja: Why are we going to that runt's homeland? If we see him again, he's gonna get all of his filth in my hair. Ugh!

Kayla: I GET IT! He'd expect us to stay the hell away from Bozenburg!

Elsie: So it'd take him a long time to realize that he missed us! Hee Hee!

Zidane: Good thinking, Kayla.

Kayla: See? I'm smart!

Kuja: Smarter than the old crow, Garland...

Hearing the name Garland sent shivers down Zidane's spine. Seeing Garland's emotionless expression as he-No! He wasn't going to let himself be seen like that again. Kuja was already suspicious of him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to make it clear to him that he wasn't telling him everything. Something about Elsie made Zidane feel uneasy. From having memories of Garnet even though they never met to both of their heads hurting at the exact same time, it was so strange. She clearly wasn't a normal genome. Then...

Elsie: Ow...not again...

Zidane: Weird...How come my head isn't reacting?

Elsie: I think...I have another...memory.

Kuja: Oh? Do tell.

Elsie: Garland...He had...a really emotionless look on his face. He looked really scary...

Maddie: Ew...

Elsie: He also mentioned somewhere that he was going to hurt Garnet if I told anyone something. Told what? I don't know what he's talking about!

Kuja: And the plot thickens...

Kayla: What a disgusting dude...

Brenla: Looks like that idiot really isn't trying to redeem himself.

Maddie: That's for sure.

Zidane was really close to throwing up the moment he heard her describe the memory. He told everyone that he had to go to the bathroom. In truth, he needed to gather himself lest he pass out again. Zidane started mumbling to himself.

Zidane: How does she remember that? Are those...even her memories?

Zidane continued to lament on what happened when decided...

Zidane: I'm going to talk about it with Elsie tonight when everyone's asleep and Kuja's sixth sense isn't up my butt.

**A/N: **

**Sapphire: The weather sucks today.**

**Kayla: Kuja?**

**Kuja: Yes, Kayla?**

**Kayla: Do you really have a sixth sense?**

**Kuja: Yes.**

**Zidane: Arrogance at it's finest...**

**Kuja: You're the one that's obviously hiding something.**

**Sapphire: Welp! That wraps up this chapter.**

**Caleb: See ya in Chapter 9, because there's nothing to report.**

**Kayla: Other than a Garland the Dogfish Warning being in effect.**


	10. A Song of Love

The night was mostly normal with them making plans on how to get more answers instead of creating more questions. But, soon enough, it was time to go to sleep. Zidane, unlike the others, was wide awake and waiting for the others to go to sleep. Once he could be sure that nobody else was awake, Zidane decided to talk to Elsie. He was surprised to see Elsie at the front of the ship that late at night, but he knew that he needed answers for both of their sake.

Elsie: I didn't think you'd be up this late, Zidane.

Zidane: Couldn't sleep. There's something that's been bugging me, and I can't talk to anyone but you about this.

Elsie: Ooh! Secrets? Don't worry, I'll keep my lips zipped.

Zidane smiled at how energetic and naive she sounded as she spoke. But, he needed to tell her before anyone else came in. He had preferred to keep his captivity a secret from everyone, but Elsie was having memories of it. The others were going to find out if he didn't tell her.

Zidane: Okay, but you gotta keep it a secret, or nice people are gonna get hurt.

Elsie: Alright!

Zidane: The memory you had of Garland being scary was mine. I was held for three months, and Garland threatened to remove Garnet's memories if I revealed my captivity or my knowledge of the experiments.

Elsie: What's he trying to do with these experiments? Was I created from them?

Zidane: He's trying to find ways to make the Genomes more powerful, but submissive. You probably were...It's not even normal for a Genome to have pink eyes. The only time I have pink eyes is when I'm in trance.

Elsie: So...I'm not normal?

Zidane: I don't want you to be scared by this, but I also need you to know the truth. No, you're clearly not a normal Genome. Genomes don't even usually have souls of their own.

Elsie: Oh...

Zidane: Like I said, I don't want you to get scared. You're not a freak or a tool or anything like that. I just need to be honest with you.

Elsie: Thanks, Zidane. Now let me tell you something.

Zidane: Yeah?

Elsie: I think connected in more ways than just being Genomes. Why else would I have your memories?

Zidane: It makes sense, but in what way?

Elsie: I don't know. I wish I had at least a clue.

Zidane: Me too.

While Elsie was trying to think of ways they could be connected, she heard Zidane humming a song that sounded incredibly familiar. Elsie could've sworn that she had heard that melody somewhere.

Elsie: Where did you hear that song, Zidane? I think I heard it somewhere.

Zidane: It was Garnet's song...our song.

Elsie: Aw! Cute!

Zidane: I think we should get to bed. I'll even sing you to sleep.

Elsie: Yay!

Elsie quickly ran back to her room, but was sure to be quiet as well. Zidane quietly walked into Elsie's room to sing her a song. Elsie climbed into bed and waited with anticipation. As he tucked her in, he began to sing to her.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through dark,_

Elsie yawned and finally settled down as his song rang through her ears.

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_

_Melodies of life-love's lost refrain._

Now Elsie knew she had heard that song somewhere. She wanted to ask, but wanted him to keep going. So, she just closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

Elsie thought that song was beautiful now that she heard some of the words. She knew it was a song about love. Zidane must've really cared about Garnet. Elsie smiled thinking about how lucky Garnet was to have someone like him.

_In my dearest memories,_

_I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone,_

_I still believe that you can call out my name_

"I see you reaching out to me." That line...That's the part she remembered! Elsie really wanted to meet Garnet now. She also wanted to meet Garnet because she wanted to tell her how lucky she was to have someone like him.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond_

Joined voices...Before she woke up, she heard two people singing with their voices joined together. Was it Zidane and Garnet?

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_

_Let them now and see what tomorrow brings_

Elsie wanted to have someone love her like Zidane loved Garnet. She wanted to be loved, not a tool for destruction. That song helped her be able to see for herself what Garnet really meant to him. Zidane...loved her like he loved Gaia. By what he described, she felt the same.

_In your dearest memories,_

_Do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that_

_Brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

"Do you remember loving me?" She wanted to yell to him, "Of course she remembers! She loves you," but, she was nearly asleep. But, somehow, she knew Garnet missed him.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on_

Elsie was pretty much asleep now, but she could still hear his tender, caring voice. It was like that of an older brother to his little sister. The song gave her so much peace.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life,_

_Come circle around and grow deep in our hearts,_

_As long as we remember..._

And with that, Zidane realized that Elsie was asleep. He smiled as he carefully got off of her bed and left the room. He felt strangely at peace like never before. When he got into his bed, he almost immediately fell asleep with a smile. Hopefully there would continue to be sweet moments like this on their journey. But, something told him that it wouldn't be that easy...

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: Oh boy. Do we call this a songfic now?**

**Caleb: No, because if it was a songfic, that song would've been the whole story...**

**Kayla: Anyway, that's Chapter IX of a story based off of Final Fantasy IX.**

**Sapphire: Welp, that's it for today peeps. **

**Caleb: Writing will be a good pastime since we're stuck in the house...**

**Sapphire: Goodbye and remember to wash your hands...**


	11. Can You Be My Brother

...

Zidane watched with fear as Garland walked into the room. Garland had recently experimented on him. At first, he would resist and even cursed him out a few times. Zidane even bit him once when Garland attempted to gag him. Garland told after the whole biting fiasco that Garnet and his other friends would be captured as well if he continued to defy him. Zidane didn't really take it seriously at first, but Garland extracted energy from another Genome boy who looked about his age right in front of his eyes. Hearing the Genome's pained screams hurt Zidane's heart until he could take no more.

Zidane: Garland! Please...Please stop.

Garland: ...

?: Agh! I'll...kill you...for this...you...

Zidane: STOP IT! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!

Garland: Then you must stop resisting. I don't want to have to make you watch your precious Garnet go through the same thing.

Zidane: Wait...you mean...this is what...

Garland: Yes, this is what your friends will endure if you do not comply to your atonement.

Zidane: NO! I WON'T LET YOU!

Zidane now knew that he meant atonement for his role in Garland's near-death. Zidane was still a bit annoyed at being blamed because Kuja was the one that killed him. But, he knew that if he continued to defy Garland, he would watch as his friends were tortured...possibly killed. And...maybe he'd be left alone again.

Zidane: Garland...you...

Garland: Well? Are you going to comply?

Zidane: Y-Yes...Garland...

Garland: Call me "Master" from this time forward. I expect to be addressed with respect.

Respect? Zidane was furious that this dust-bunny actually expected respect. He certainly didn't do anything to deserve respect. Shove that respect garbage right back up his butt. But...he had to comply...for his beloved Dagger.

Zidane: Y-Yes...M...Master.

Garland: Good. Very good, indeed. I expect good things from you...my Angel of Death.

Hearing that title made him squirm with disgust with both Garland and...himself. He knew that title meant nothing to everyone else and they still cared. But, somehow, it still made him feel like the puppet he was supposed to be. It was only mere fate that he didn't end up like that.

Like...

Kuja.

...

Zidane woke up from his nightmare to see Vivi right next to him just waking up. He was about to greet Vivi when he heard Elsie who was probably at the front of the ship singing him and Dagger's song loudly.

Vivi: Elsie's got a loud voice.

Zidane: That's for sure. But, it's also really pretty.

Vivi: Yeah...

Just then, Kayla burst into the room with her signature Tarzan cry and yelled as loud as her throat could handle...

Kayla: WE'RE ALMOST THERE!

Everyone gathered around the front of the ship to see the sun shining brightly on Bozenburg. Zidane, despite the dream, felt rather peaceful seeing the land so...lively. But, just when he was feeling peace, he remembered the Genome Garland tortured to prove a point. He later went on to help him escape. Zidane managed to sneak into a cargo box and stow away on the _Invincible_. He didn't know what happened, but the _Invincible_ was supposed to go to Lindblum. It ended up going to Solara instead for some reason.

Brenla: James may be a scumbag, but his homeland is beautiful.

Zidane: It...kinda reminds me of Alexandria...home...

Elsie: Aw...you homesick?

Zidane: A bit...

Elsie: Don't worry, I'll try to make you feel better.

Zidane: Aw, thanks Elsie.

Maddie: James is really one of the only scummy things in Bozenburg.

Kayla: Yeah! It's actually really nice.

As everyone was getting ready for landing, Elsie pulled on Zidane's shirt and asked a very simple question...

Elsie: Hey, Zidane?

Zidane: Yeah? What's up Elsie?

Elsie: Can I call you my brother? I know it's weird but...

Zidane: Where...did that come from?

Elsie: You feel like...a brother to me. I just...don't wanna feel like I have no family. So, I want you to be my family. I know I don't have a real family but-

Zidane: Elsie...let me tell you something I learned a long time ago.

Elsie: Okay?

Zidane: A family...doesn't need to be related by blood. Family is made by bonds, not blood. Home...is where the heart is. That's why...

Elsie: Zidane?

Zidane: I'll let you call me your brother. If that's the way you see me, that's that. Besides, I kinda like you as a little sis.

Elsie: Yay! Thanks, Zidane.

Zidane: No problem...sis.

Elsie beamed when Zidane called her his sister. Elsie had noticed the way everyone on the ship spoke of their families. She began to notice that she didn't have anyone. Even Vivi had at least one person to call family. Elsie felt so elated when Zidane decided to accept her as family.

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: Oh...I didn't know the sun still existed.**

**Kayla: *breaks down door* WHAT?!**

**Caleb: What's Elsie's deal?**

**Sapphire: If anyone's got any questions about the story, feel free to ask in the reviews.**


	12. Jackal

The Lunavera finally landed in Bozenburg's dock. Elsie happily skipped off of the ship, but soon ran quickly towards Kuja. She jumped onto Kuja's back for a piggyback ride. Kuja looked rather surprised, but Zidane told Kuja how to do a piggyback ride. Once he got the hang of it, Kuja, albeit a bit hesitant, gave her a successful piggyback ride. Zidane looked around at Bozenburg and noticed several differences from Solara. Bozenburg was alot more laid-back compared to Solara's more formal and uptight feel. Maddie and Kayla were looking surprisingly calm about being there where they could be brought to James immediately.

Zidane: Hey, Maddie! Kayla!

Kayla: Yeah?

Zidane: Aren't you guys worried that the people will rat you out to James?

Maddie: James is a rather unpopular noble here. So, they probably won't.

Brenla: The only reason he tried to win Maddie's heart was so he could gain favor with both kingdoms.

Vivi: So he's just trying to gain power over both kingdoms and is using Maddie to do it.

Kuja: Ha! So, predictable...No plot twist whatsoever.

Zidane: Great job for being obvious, bozo.

Just then, they heard fighting in the alleyways. When the party went to check it out, there was a Genome with black hair and a grey tail fighting with some soldiers loyal to James. Not just any Genome, but the one that had been tortured right in front of Zidane's face. Zidane had to try his hardest to mask his shock.

?: Who the hell is Maddie? And why should I give a crap?

Guard 1: Maddie is Lord James' bride-to-be. A group of outsiders have her and her sisters.

Guard 2: If you know where she is, I insist that you tell us where she is.

The Genome went on his feet and took out an electric whip that Vivi and Zidane had seen in Solaran weapon shops. He was extremely quick and swiftly knocked the guards out in only a few moments.

?: If these are the guards James has to guard him, I fear for his life.

Kuja: Don't. He's not even worth your time.

?: Eh? Hey, you're Kuja, aren't ya?

Kuja: Yes. And these are my...

Elsie: Friends!

Zidane: ...!

?: Oh geez...I remember you.

Zidane knew he had to do something lest he accidentally reveal his secret. Thankfully, he had a plan for this one. He pulled him over subtly and whispered to him...

Zidane: Don't reveal anything about our captivity.

?: Hee Hee. I've got a plan.

Kuja: How do you know Zidane?

?: We met when he arrived on Solara. I happened to be traveling there.

Kuja: I...see.

Elsie: Good to meet you! I'm Elsie.

Kuja: I am known by many as Kuja.

Zidane: Ugh, geez Kuja. The name's Zidane.

Brenla: I am Princess Brenla heiress-

Kayla: AHEM! I'm Kayla! Let's cause destruction to our enemies!

Maddie: And I'm Maddie.

?: The name's Jackal, peeps. Did you just say your name was Maddie?

Madde: Yep...I'm guessing those men asked you?

Jackal: Yeah.

Kuja: I wouldn't even call them men. I'd just call them oglops.

Zidane: Heh, there's a good one.

Jackal: Hey, listen. You all gotta leave right now!

Vivi: Why? Is there trouble?

Jackal: Garland's coming to meet with King Curt here. Is that trouble for you guys?

Zidane: YES!

Kuja: I would normally wait here and kill him again, but I shouldn't abandon my allies.

Vivi: We're not strong enough right now, and he's probably after the Genomes.

Jackal: I was gettin ready to leave for Lindblum because James' troops are getting ready to ransack Lindblum in search of you guys.

Zidane: Then let's go already! They ain't doing anything to my homeland.

Elsie: Finally! Things to do!

So, with their new friend Jackal, they set off for Lindblum to stop the troops. Jackal brought Zidane and Elsie to his room on the ship and decided to begin a conversation.

Jackal: Hey, Zidane.

Zidane: Hmm?

Jackal: Do you know how Elsie was created?

Elsie: I'm sure I don't.

Zidane: That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out.

Jackal: I dunno either. I was created about 4 years ago as a teenager to replace you as the Angel of Death.

Elsie: Weeb...

Zidane: Wait! He's still trying?

Jackal: Without the Iifa Tree, he had to find other options. So, he went and stole energy from Lunar's Temple in Solara.

Elsie: Jerk...

Zidane: If Curt knew about it, why would he make an alliance knowing he defiled the temple.

Elsie: That's assuming he knew in the first place.

Zidane: Yeah.

Jackal: You'd have to ask Curt.

The three began to vent a little on what's been going on. Meanwhile, Kuja and the princesses were making lunch and chatting about fun things. Then, of course, Kuja got serious after a while.

Kuja: I truly believe Zidane is hiding something related to Garland. Vivi said Zidane had a nightmare about Garland breaking his mind. Is his joy but a facade slowly fleeting as time goes on?

Kayla: Who knows.

Maddie: I do believe that he at least knows more than he's telling.

Brenla: I agree, but let's not pry. Prying will get us nowhere.

Kuja: If we pry, he won't reveal anything.

Brenla: Yes indeed.

Kuja was plotting on ways to get the truth out of him without prying too much and making Zidane shut down. He then, returned to his room to plot just in case Zidane decided to return by surprise. Kuja then chuckled and said...

Kuja: I don't have a proper plan right now. But, I will get the truth because I know you're not telling us something. I wonder...Garland, are you making him stay quiet about something? Hee Hee! No matter what it is, I'll find out.

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: THERE WILL BE MORE GARNET! I PROMISE!**

**Kayla: Good!**

**Caleb: Geez, mate...**

**Kayla: Why does Garland exist?**

**Kuja: I don't know what twisted god looked at him and thought he was amazing.**


	13. The Entrance of Tantalus

The Lunavera soared swiftly to reach Lindblum only to see from the airship that it was already under attack. Zidane could only watch in horror as his childhood home was being ransacked by James' troops. Kuja looked away not wanting to remember the old days where these types of attacks were pleasure to him.

Zidane: Oh geez...this is worse than I thought.

Elsie: Hurry up and land! We gotta stop them!

Brenla: Landing right now!

Zidane: I hope the guys at Tantalus are alright...

Vivi: Me too.

Kayla: I wanna knock people out! I wanna cause some destruction!

Kuja: I best stay on the ship.

Zidane: Kuja?

Kuja: The people would likely attack me on sight. I would be a burden...

Elsie: Oh...Okay...

Zidane: You stay safe in there, okay?

Kuja: Of course.

Soon enough, the Lunavera landed and the group saw quite a few already dead. To Zidane's horror, a few of them were neighbors of Tantalus. Someone suddenly rushed over to Zidane and tried to stab him with a sword, but Zidane promptly blocked the onslaught with the Ultima Weapon. His attacker proved to be none other than James himself. Furious because of the senseless attack on his home, Zidane charged toward James.

Zidane: HOW COULD YOU?!

James: So we meet again.

Zidane: YOU AND YOUR DAMN ARMY CAME HERE AND KILLED SO MANY INNOCENTS! FOR WHAT?!

James: You should've handed over the princesses when you had the chance. I came here looking for Maddie and these people attacked me. What else could I-

Zidane: You...YOU LIAR! THOSE PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE WEAPONS ON THEM! I KNEW SOME OF THESE PEOPLE, AND YOU KILLED THEM FOR NO REASON!

The rage that overtook Zidane caused him to awaken his trance form. Elsie looked on in amazement as Zidane's eyes narrowed to a terrifying glare.

Zidane: I will make sure...that you regret ever setting foot here...

...

Garnet was eating lunch with the rest of her party when Felicia came in looking quite shocked.

Garnet: Felicia? Is something the matter?

Felicia: I...I know where Zidane is! I got a magic signature from his trance in Lindblum!

Garnet: Oh! Oh my-It can't be true!

Felicia: It is!

Steiner: We should probably be off to Lindblum then, Your Highness.

Beatrix: What do you say?

She then smiled and said with so much cheer in her voice...

Garnet: We're off to Lindblum then!

Freya: I heard that some troops were attacking there.

Garnet: That's probably why he's here. We need to help him! I'll change course.

And with that, everyone had excitedly begun their work. As she was changing courses, Garnet smiled in glee. Maybe things were looking up after all.

...

James and Zidane were fighting fiercely to best each other. James could barely hold back Zidane's blind fury. Soon enough, other soldiers were coming in James aid, but Zidane's friends started fighting too.

Elsie: GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!

James: This brat again?

Zidane: Better than you.

Suddenly, a loud and slightly obnoxious Tarzan cry rang out throughout the plaza, and Kayla quickly charged in with Silvera ready to kill.

Kayla: READY FOR DESTRUCTION?! YAAAAAH!

James decided to attack Elsie...or at least try. When he tried, a familiar electric whip rung out and stunned James long enough for Zidane to reach Elsie.

Jackal: Heh Heh Heh. Good try, loser. But, this is gonna go down.

Zidane: Tell me...why did you kill them? I could understand interrogating them. But, you killed them instead. WHY?! TELL ME NOW!

James: I did it because they refused to tell me where you were.

?: Oh! So, that's why at least a hundred people are dead not even knowing why they died. What a chump...

There stood Baku and the rest of Tantalus observing the heaps of dead corpses lying around the plaza. Blank was giving a disgusted glare, Cinna looked flabbergasted, Marcus shook his head in disappointment, Ruby looked like she was going to barf, and Baku made a glare that even made Zidane flinch.

Zidane: How-How did you guys know I was here?

Baku: More like we ran into ya. What the hell is going on?

Elsie: This jerk trying to force our friend Maddie into marrying him. He killed all of those poor people to make a point.

Ruby: Sicko...

Baku: I don't think I've met this kid.

Elsie: My name's Elsie! Nice to meet you!

Zidane proceeded to explain the situation to Tantalus and to say it lightly, Baku was disgusted.

Baku: I see why you three left. Scumbags thinking they can fool with that Garland chap.

Blank: Good job! You not only got an A+ for absolute idiocy, but signed your own death certificates as well.

Marcus: Whackjobs...

James: How dare you talk about the royals like that!

Baku: Yeah well, we're not in Solara are we?

Elsie: Can you help us fight James and the other jerks?

Blank: I'm in. Who's in?

Baku: Normally, I'd scold Blank for tryin to be the boss. But, I agree. We're fightin

Zidane: Aw...you guys are the best.

Jackal: Heh Heh...

Zidane: I don't like that chuckle, Jackal. What's up?

Jackal: Tantalus ain't the only one about to steamroll this moron.

Everyone looked up to see the Hilda Garde getting ready to land in the Theater District. Zidane couldn't believe it. Was Garnet really coming for him? If so, what could he say to her. If she wanted to punch him for leaving like that after they were reunited, he'd accept it. He deserved it after promising not to leave only to leave again.

He deserved whatever came to him. There was no excuse for breaking his promise. He remembered that day four years ago when he returned to Alexandria and revealed that he was alive. She looked so shocked for a moment before breaking into a sprint to reach the stage. By the time Garnet reached the stage, she had all but leaped into his arms. He remembered so vividly how relieving it was to feel her in his arms again. Zidane felt like he no longer deserved to feel that. He didn't deserve to feel that ever again after breaking her heart for a second time.

Never again...

**A/N:**

**Sapphire: Oh boi, this is gonna get big!**

**Kayla: WHOOO!**

**Caleb: The moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Eiko: Yay! They're gonna be back together again!**

**Kuja: *looks at the last couple of paragraphs* Looks like my brother's getting a bit edgy. *snickers***

**Sapphire: Onward!**


	14. Reunion with Love

Garnet looked from the ship to see the sorry state of Lindblum. It had sustained lots of damage from wrecked houses to burning streets. This made her remember when Cleyra was destroyed. Felicia looked around with a somber expression on her face, for even she had never seen something so macabre. Once the ship landed, Garnet and her party were already searching for the battle site.

Garnet: Hey, Felicia?

Felicia: Yes?

Garnet: Make sure to call me Dagger when we're here, okay?

Felicia: Of course...certainly.

Garnet: Thank you...Is there something wrong, Felicia?

Felicia: I've just...never seen so much destruction before.

Garnet: I have...

...

Elsie fired an arrow to the sky which hit one of James' generals. When another general tried to retaliate, Blank quickly blocked her while the princesses were handling James. Jackal was helping Zidane and the rest of Tantalus clean up the troops.

Elsie: Thanks for the save, Blank!

Blank: Couldn't let a little kid die this early.

Elsie: Hee Hee. You're so kind, Blank.

Blank: I wouldn't say...never mind...

Cinna: Eh, just take the compliment, bro.

That was all that was said before they continued fighting. Zidane's trance had worn off, but that didn't stop him from making deadly blows on James. James knew he couldn't keep up the fight if this kept up and tried to simply snatch up Maddie.

Maddie: OW! What are you-

James: We're leaving NOW!

Zidane: Oh no you DON'T!

Zidane swiftly gave chase in order to save his friend, but he didn't need to when Shiva suddenly made an appearance. The others watched in awe as Shiva's blast of ice forced James to take his soldiers and retreat. Confusion turned to shock for Zidane when he heard someone say...

?: It would be rather neglectful if I left fellow royalty in this situation.

Zidane and the rest of the party turned in shock to see Garnet and her group in the ruined plaza. Elsie ran right over to Garnet with glee written on her face. Garnet was rather confused by this for she didn't know her at all. Another mystery was why a Genome such as herself had a soul. Garnet opened her arms despite that and let Elsie hug her. Steiner looked rather suspiciously at Elsie's behavior while Beatrix looked just as confused as Garnet.

Elsie: I'm so happy to finally meet you, Dagger!

Garnet: I am sorry...but I do not believe we've met.

Elsie: Oops, yeah...My name's Elsie.

Felicia: How...on Gaia do you have a soul?

Elsie: I dunno...

Felicia: Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Felicia.

Elsie: Good to meet you!

Zidane: Dagger!

Everyone turned to see Zidane racing towards Garnet with relief written all over his face. Garnet secretly smiled to herself remembering how it was vice versa four years ago. She was the one barreling for him way back when. Zidane strangely stopped when he got close enough, so Garnet took the initiative and embraced him. Even though he felt undeserving of such kindness for abandoning her a third time, Zidane felt so much comfort even though he thought it was only temporary. Garnet got so emotional that she began to cry.

Garnet: Zidane... *sobs* You have no idea how glad I am to see you again...*sniff*

Zidane: I'm...so happy to see you...

Now Zidane felt like crying for doing this to her. It was his fault she was crying. He was the one that left her. Zidane tried to hold back tears, but absolutely failed. Knowing he couldn't hold them back, he let his tears flow.

Zidane: I...

Garnet: Zidane, there's no reason to cry. We're together again.

Zidane: I left you alone...when I...*sobs*

Brenla, Maddie, and Kayla watched the emotional reunion. Vivi finally decided go see everyone.

Vivi: Good to see everyone again.

Steiner: M-Master Vivi?!

Garnet: I thought you would've stopped for sure by now.

Vivi: I did...but...something brought me back.

Beatrix: Looks like yet another mystery.

Zidane continued to sob uncontrollably in Garnet's arms. Things he kept inside for the sake of the journey such as guilt, fear, and mental scars could no longer be kept inside. Elsie hated seeing her big brother cry like that. But, seeing him cry like that gave her another memory. Thankfully, Zidane finally got hold of himself and decided to introduce everyone.

Zidane: *sniff* Sorry, let me introduce the new ones.

Brenla: My name is Princess Brenla, heiress to-

Kayla: *COUGH* Don't need to hear that. *COUGH*

Maddie: My name's Maddie.

Kayla: I'm Kayla. Let's cause enemy destruction.

Zidane: You've already met Elsie.

Jackal: The name's Jackal.

Garnet: It's good to meet all of you. There's someone I would like you to meet as well.

Felicia: Oh...um...M-My name is...Felicia.

Zidane: Good to meet you.

Once introductions were all set and the situation was mostly explained...

Steiner: KUJA'S ALIVE?!

Freya: Certainly unexpected...

Zidane: Yes, my attempt to save him...it worked.

Vivi: He's been really nice for most of the journey.

Garnet: I personally don't trust him, but I'm glad you were able to save your brother.

Elsie: Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. I have another memory.

Garnet: Huh?

Zidane: She has almost no memory and the memories she has...I don't think are even hers.

Garnet: Oh dear, tell us Elsie.

Elsie: I think Kuja was mean at the time...

?: I'm listening.

There stood Kuja in the entrance of the plaza with his hands on his hips. Tantalus looked rather shocked that he was really here. Steiner had his weapon at the ready just in case.

Elsie: I only remember what he said...

"But, I won't be dying alone...YOU'RE ALL COMING WITH ME!"

Zidane: Oh...crap...

Kuja: My sadism phase...

Garnet: I don't remember you being so docile. *chuckles*

Kuja: And I don't remember a time where everyone was so peaceful towards me.

Beatrix: Those certainly are not your memories, Elsie.

Elsie: Yeah, I don't think so either. Those memories are how I knew Dagger.

Soon enough, everyone was making plans of their next destination. They decided to leave the Hilda Garde in Lindblum and take the Lun instead.

Steiner: That's all fine and dandy, but where are we going?

Zidane: We need to go to Solara...

Kayla: Ooh! What's the plan?

Brenla: Are you insane?! Father and Mother will force us home for sure.

Maddie: Maybe, but all of us need to talk some common sense into those two.

Kuja: This alliance is pure idiocy and someone needs to tell them that.

Zidane: Excatly, we need to tell them that he's lying to them.

Steiner: We would need full proof that he's lying which we don't have.

Beatrix: Yes, our proof must be absolute or we won't get anywhere.

Elsie: Yeah...

Jackal: I know something.

Garnet: Oh?

Jackal: When I met Zidane during my travels, I kinda lied about how I got there.

Elsie: Then what was it?

Jackal: Garland has been experimenting on Genomes to create a new Angel of Death. He tried to use me which is how my hair turned black.

Vivi: That's it! Jackal's condition can be our proof!

With plans ready, Zidane asked Garnet if they could have some alone time together. Garnet, of course, accepted gladly for they didn't get to see each other for quite a long time. They went into Zidane's room on the Lun and began to talk to one another.

Garnet: It's...been months since I've last seen you.

Zidane: I know...and I'm sorry. I broke my promise once again...

Garnet: Whatever it was that you're not saying, I know it wasn't your fault.

Zidane then proceeded to embrace Garnet with his hands wandering to her hips. Garnet accepted his embrace and responded to his touch by letting her fingers dance on the back of his neck. Zidane arched into her touch wanting to feel that sense of safety and comfort that he always felt around her. When their sensual embrace was finished, they decided to continue their their conversation. Zidane felt a strange longing for more. He wanted to keep feeling her and feeling her touch, but decided now wasn't the time.

Garnet: So, the rumors about the experiments are true.

Zidane: Judging by Jackal, yes, they are.

Garnet: We also need to stop Garland then.

Zidane: Absolutely.

**A/N: **

**Sapphire: Oh my God, I hadn't updated this story in months...I know I'm a slacker.**

**Kayla: Is no one gonna mention the naughty stuff that nearly happened?**

**Sapphire: Yes, I know. So the long-awaited reunion has finally happened! **

**Kayla: YAY!**

**Sapphire: Thanks for making it this far in! Love you all!**


	15. Nightmares Stemmed from Loneliness

After planning to go to Solara, the group decided to go to sleep. Since Elsie looked really sleepy, Garnet had to carry her to bed. Garnet now shared a room with Elsie in order to conserve space. Tantalus couldn't come personally, but Baku told them they would relay information. Zidane still shared a room with Vivi which he was happy about, but he still had that subconscious fear that this blissful reunion couldn't last. He decided to ignore it for now. If he kept worrying about it, then his secret would surely come out.

...

Zidane was racing out of Castle Pandemonium in a mindless frenzy. His body screamed for him to stop and heal his wounds, but Zidane didn't want to stop in fear that would mean getting caught. If there was one thing he was good at, it was escaping. Baku taught all of Tantalus how to make clean and quick getaways. Before he could go any further, he heard a nightmarish scream of agony. Zidane quickly turned to see Mikoto brutally murdered by Garland's magic. He turned to run another direction only to see Vivi, Beatrix, and Steiner's dead bodies. When Zidane turned to run forward, he saw the worst of it all. Garnet was covered in her own blood and Elsie was burned beyond repair.

Zidane: Oh...please...no...

Garland: See what happens?

Zidane: How could you?

Before Zidane could say another word, the corpses suddenly rose up and surrounded him so he couldn't run.

Vivi: Do you see now, Zidane?

Elsie: If you keep running away from the truth, it will surround and break you to pieces just as we are right now.

Garnet: Why not...*giggles*...join us? You don't want to be alone. Come with us and you'll never be alone again.

Just as that was said, the corpses began to fade away. Zidane couldn't let them leave, the very thought of losing them scaring him to death.

Zidane: No...don't do this!

Elsie: Join us. Die...and you'll never be alone.

Zidane: Dagger! Vivi! Elsie!

Garnet: *giggles* Be honest about yourself. Your wish is a selfish one...You don't want to be alone.

Vivi: You try to seem like an optimist in the face of your friends, but you hide the truth and leave everyone in the dark.

Elsie: You fear them dying, so you put up a brave face. Don't you realize that's gonna kill us anyway.

They began to fade even further after triggering even more of Zidane's fears. Zidane fell to his knees and fell silent hearing the mocking laughter of his friends. He was alone, terrified, and lost.

Zidane: Don't...

Garland: What shall you do? Are you going to keep fighting, my Angel of Death?

Zidane: Please...

Garland: Or is this where your sanity meets its end?

Zidane: *sobs* Don't leave me alone! I...can't...do a damn thing...not without...

Garland: Regrettable, but perhaps this will make you more willing to fight.

Zidane: All alone...*mumbles incoherent nonsense*

Garland: Now, come. Fighting will bring you the salvation you desire. Fighting will bring the death you crave.

Zidane: ...

...

Zidane woke from that terrible nightmare in a cold sweat. He quickly looked beside him to see Vivi still sleeping soundly. Zidane ran into the bathroom and gave himself a moment to calm down from his dream when he remembered something in the dream.

Zidane: Running from the truth...did they mean...my captivity?

As he pondered some more, he heard a knock at the door.

Vivi: Are you okay? I thought I heard you crying.

Zidane: Y-Yeah...give me a minute.

After he left the bathroom, he went to meet with Vivi in their room.

Vivi: Why were you crying? We're all back together again. You're okay.

Zidane: I had another awful dream...you guys...*whimpers*

Vivi: Zidane?

Zidane: Garland killed all of you guys in ways that kids should never see.

Vivi: Oh...

Zidane: Then you guys somehow woke up and began taunting me about my mistakes...

Vivi: That sounds so scary...I'm sorry.

Zidane: Nothing for you to be sorry about. Just my stupid mind...cooking up these awful dreams.

Vivi: I'll stay with you okay?

Zidane: Thanks buddy.

As they were going back to bed, they heard crying in Garnet and Elsie's room. Zidane out of curiosity, decided to see what was going on. He saw Garnet singing to a crying Elsie while hugging her. Zidane decided to knock on the door suspecting that Elsie had a bad dream too.

Garnet: Oh, it's okay.

Zidane quietly entered the room to see what was up.

Elsie: Sorry...*sniff*...Did we wake you up?

Zidane: Nah, I woke myself up with a horrid dream.

Elsie: I had a bad dream too.

Zidane: If you don't mind, what was it about?

Elsie: Everyone was dead. Everyone except for me and you, but you looked so sad. I tried to make you feel better, but nothing was working. Before I knew it, that Garland jerk came along and took you with him.

Garnet: That won't happen.

Zidane: Hey, I'm not leaving you anytime soon. We're all gonna stick together.

He wasn't sure, but it was a comforting lie he could use to keep his sanity intact. Then, Garnet seemed to have another bright idea.

Garnet: You know what guys, cuddle close. Mother used to do this when I had a bad dream.

Zidane and Elsie complied and Garnet began to sing their song. It gave Zidane a sense of peace and serenity that he wished could last, but he didn't dwell on his darker thoughts. He wanted to enjoy the beautiful moment before him. Elsie was already looking sleepy as she sang her song. Zidane lost himself to the song for a while and began to go through memories of his previous journey. He remembered the kidnapping, blasting into Lindblum through the South Gate, and even his reunion with Garnet after the journey. Before he knew it, he snapped back to reality to see that Elsie had all but fallen asleep.

Garnet: Lost in a thought?

Zidane: Couldn't help but remember our previous journey.

Garnet: To think it's been so long since then, yet it feels like only yesterday since I met you.

Zidane: I was such a dope...

Garnet: Well, I was too.

The two continued to reminisce on their previous journey. After the two sat on Garnet's bed, Garnet proceeded to kiss him. Once again, those maddening fingers were dancing on the back of his neck. As a result, his neck moved into her touch. They parted only to breathe before starting up again. Zidane's hand moved to her leg and began to stroke it lightly. Garnet and Zidane continued like this for a while before they decided to go to bed.

Zidane: Let's...not take this too far.

Garnet: Yeah...not yet.

Zidane: Sometime after this journey?

Garnet: Sometime after.

Zidane walked back to his room and was already feeling sleepy. He noticed Vivi had already fallen back to sleep. Even if Garland tried to kill his friends, at least he couldn't take this away.

**A/N:**

**I really need to get off my lazy crack and write. Don't worry, To Pay for Freedom is not dead. I just haven't got the motivation. I refuse to write if I'm not motivated, because that's when the crappy stories surface. I looked at this story's stats and found out it was one of my most popular stories. You guys have no idea how much this means to me as a writer. This makes me even more determined to finish this story. Stay happy and healthy and thanks for coming this far in the story.**


End file.
